WashKing
by ACrazySpiderGirl
Summary: ¿George Washington x George III? Suena bien para mí. El mundo necesita más WashKing, yo necesito más WashKing y esto no puede esperar. AU.
1. Porfiria

Siempre fue complicado lidiar con él, George lo reconocía, sus días con William no eran a menudo días tranquilos. Cualquiera habría podido enumerar múltiples motivos del porqué no debían seguir juntos; quizás él mismo habría podido nombrar más de unos pocos, y aún así no estaba siquiera cerca de considerar terminar aquello que tenían.

Hace cinco años habían iniciado su relación y hace a penas dos meses los médicos habían finalmente identificado la enfermedad que tantos desórdenes y malos ratos le estuvo acarreando al menor durante casi un año. Desde entonces, poco a poco, empezaron a recobrar la cotidiandad en su rutina, con algunos ajustes.

Su vida juntos fue desde el principio una montaña rusa de emociones, pero hacia finales del año anterior se había transformado en solamente una caída en picada. Primero fueron los síntomas físicos, algunos dolores por aquí y por allá; el fuerte y constante dolor abdominal que presentaba el británico fue diagnosticado y tratado como gastroenteritis.

Después iniciaron aquellos problemas más concernientes a la psique que al cuerpo en sí; empezaron los brotes psicóticos, ansiedad, depresión, alucinaciones. Llegó al punto en que William representó un riesgo para su propia vida y no parecían haber muchas opciones. A él le parecía que todo pasaba demasiado rápido, un día simplemente comenzó a hablar sin parar, al siguiente veía cosas que no estaban ahí y fue así como comenzó a recibir tratamiento para múltiples problemas que no eran sino síntomas de la enfermedad real.

Todo culminó cuando la multitud de medicamentos, en conjunto con la no tratada enfermedad, le llevaron a convulsiones seguidas por un estado de coma que duró poco más de dos semanas. Dos semanas terribles para Washington en que permanecía sentado junto a la cama de hospital durante cada mimuto libre del que disponía, preguntándose si su querido volvería a abrir los ojos; y no fue sino hasta entonces que un médico hizo la sugerencia que probablemente le salvó la vida: "Podría tratarse de porfiria".

George no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era eso, pero inmediatamente se realizaron los exámenes que confirmaron aquella sospecha; finalmente el diagnóstico parecía no estar errado, porfiria intermitente aguda fue lo que dijeron.

Al comentarlo con la madre de William ésta le contó que hacía años una de sus hermanas había muerto, en la juventud, a causa de dicho mal. Una vez el británico se recuperó ambos conocieron los detalles de aquello: A lo largo del árbol genealógico de su familia, remontándose a generaciones, ya se habían presentado diversos síntomas de aquella enfermedad; una enfermedad hereditaria que a menudo era confundida con demencia.

—Georgie~ —No tenía idea de en qué momento había despertado, pero la dulzura en aquella voz que tan bien conocía le regresó al momento que vivía, apartando de su mente los tiempos difíciles. —. ¿Me estás escuchando, George? —y rápidamente la sonrisa angelical en el rostro de William se volvió un puchero.

Washington no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazar al bello hombre que, recostado sobre su pecho, le miraba. —Te escucho —respondió acariciando los rizos carmín de su cabellera.

Pudo ver la resplandeciente mirada del otro y como sus delgados labios se curvaban en una sonrisa que era tal como William: enigmática y encantadora. —Deberíamos ir a algún lugar hoy —propuso repasando las facciones del estadounidense con el índice, aunque ya las conocía tan bien que hubiese podido retratarlas de memoria. —, has estado ocupado toda la semana, yo también quiero tu tiempo —dijo restregando cariñosamente su mejilla contra la del otro.

—Claro que he pasado tiempo contigo —se defendió, recibiendo un bufido por parte del inglés.

William se alejó de él, sentándose en la cama y cruzando ambos brazos frente a su pecho. —Ir a discutir con un psiquiatra que tan "loco" creen que estoy no es precisamente mi idea de "tiempo juntos".

George suspiró, sabía cuanto le disgustaba al otro continuar acudiendo a aquellas visitas. —Sabes que es por tu bien —le recordó, incorporándose de igual forma a su lado sobre la cama, acariciando la espalda del otro en un acto que intentaba ser reconfortante.

—No estoy loco —dijo. —; además estoy perfectamente bien, ¿no escuchaste la parte de "puede tener una vida normal"? —detestaba aquello, sin la menor duda. Desde que empezaron a aparecer aquellos síntomas de la porfiria los médicos comenzaron a asegurar que su único problema era mental; esquizofrenia, trastorno bipolar y quien sabe que tantas cosas más le hayan diagnosticado. No era estúpido, mucho menos sordo, entendía perfectamente cada vez que le sugerían a George y a su madre que la mejor opción era ingresarlo a una institución mental. "¡Que montón de idiotas!". —. ¡Seguro tú también crees que estoy loco!

—Nadie dijo que lo estuvieras —le hizo mirarle de frente y lo abrazó, porque quizá en ese momento eso era lo que necesitaba, sentirlo cerca. —. Tranquilizate, sabes que alterarte no mejorará nada —depositó un beso en su frente y William de repente se sintió tan indefenso como un infante.

—Quieres dejarme, ¿no es cierto? —le escuchó murmurar entre sus brazos a la vez que se aferraba con fuerza a él. Washington no supo si reír por lo absurda que le parecía aquella probabilidad o preocuparse por que eso siquiera pasara por la mente de su amado.

—No podría —admitió con una sonrisa en su rostro. —. Así que, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

Aún si era más complicado permanecer a su lado que rendirse, no se daría por vencido habiendo ganado ya lo que tanto trabajo le costó. Podían haber más de cien razones por las que lidiar con William era una lucha constante que no muchos estarían dispuestos a librar; sin embargo, él permanecería a su lado, justo donde quería estar.


	2. Alborada

No tenía duda alguna, podría nombrar cientos de los defectos de William, podría iniciar mencionando su actitud "déspota" y seguir hasta sus sobreactuados dramas que parecían tener la única finalidad de molestarlo. Podría hacerlo, sin embargo eso no cambiaría el hecho de que una vez más había amanecido a su lado.

Ni siquiera se molestó en ver al rededor de aquella habitación cuando se sentó en la cama, ya conocía bastante bien el lugar; no era la primera vez que despertaba ahí, con sus brazos al rededor del cuerpo ajeno, cubierto con sus sábanas, inhalando su aroma.

Podía omitir esa verdad frente a cualquiera, pero no era capaz de engañarse a sí mismo: sabía muy bien cuanto disfrutaba cada minuto a su lado. Desde las casuales charlas que podía mantener con él hasta el magnetismo de sus ojos azules que le atraían a un beso casto y que al final le guiaban, chocando contra las paredes, hasta la cama del más joven cuando se desataban sus pasiones.

Por otro lado, simplemente no se puede negar lo innegable: William era físicamente atractivo. Si negara que fue ese hecho el que llevó su atención hacia él en primer lugar estaría mintiendo de forma muy descarada; su piel lechosa que delataba la comodidad en que había nacido, el azul de sus ojos que resultaba casi hipnótico y la forma en que sus rizos carmesí resaltaba en su faz era simplemente encantadora.

Washington lo sabía, le tomó tiempo y tanta paciencia como no sabía que poseía pero finalmente pudo verlo establecido como un hecho: pese a su apariencia y sus maneras, no era sólo uno de aquellos jóvenes superficiales que se encontraban por montones en las cafeterías de moda, aquellos que están tan alejados de lo real a pesar de tener prácticamente el mundo en la palma de la mano, aquellos que sólo saben hablar de banalidades como lo esencial que era comprar el nuevo _¡Phone_ porque incluía _x_ o _y_ característica nueva.

William tenía una verdadera pasión por la agricultura y habiendo Washington crecido en Virginia aprendió todo cuanto se tenía que saber sobre ésta materia; uno de sus primeros trabajos fue como agromesor-y al británico parecía maravillarle todo lo que le podía contar de aquello-, desde lo más técnico hasta lo práctico, estaba familiarizado con todo aquello que le remontaba a una buena época de su vida. Sin embargo en estos tiempos, y aún más en Nueva York, no era común encontrar a quien mostrara interés en esos temas, quizá no había nadie además de William con quien pudiese hablar con tanta pasión no sólo de aquello, pues aunque ese fue el interés común que les acercó pronto descubrió que había mucho más; antes de notarlo empezaron a hablar de arte, filosofía e incluso de historia bélica. Sus charlas eran amenas, intercambiaban opiniones y se dejaban empapar por los conocimientos que el otro podía aportales.

Algo que aún recordaba vívidamente era la admiración en el rostro del más joven al admirar los cultivos de Virginia aquel verano en que lo invitó a conocer los cultivos que desde hacía generaciones pasaban de generación en generación en su familia. El menor había resultado ser una caja de sorpresas y pronto se descubrió sonriendo sutilmente ante sus expresiones alegres y sus pucheros infantiles.

Pero aún cuando disfrutaba tanto de lo placentero de su compañía, en más de un ámbito, no podía evitar el instinto de huida en cada una de aquellas mañanas.

Tuvo que recoger sus prendas esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación y mientras terminaba de vestirse no pudo evitar mirarlo. William permanecía recostado; sus ojos cerrados, su respiración profunda, sus flamantes cabellos revueltos contra la almohada blanca y una que otra marca rojiza resaltaba en su piel otrora impoluta. El detalle aquel, el de los trazos que sus labios habían hecho en el lienzo pulcro de la piel del más joven, causó en él una sensación de extraña satisfacción engendrada en lo ondo de su subconsciente.

Sintió el deseo de quedarse y descubrir como sería verlo despertar una mañana, aun si fuera sólo una vez; quiso saber cómo lo miraría, qué le diría, qué sentiría, qué consecuencias conllevaría. Sabía lo que pasaría si se iba, sabía bien que actuarían como si nada hubiese pasado y tarde o temprano terminarían envueltos en la misma situación; pero no tenía idea de qué pasaría si por primera vez decidía permanecer y quizá arriesgarlo todo.

Ya estaba a un paso de salir cuando regresó la vista a William y quiso que despertara en ese momento para detenerlo justo ahí, que le mirara con aquellos orbes azules y le pidiera-o le exigiera- quedarse y no huir como un cobarde. Mas eso no pasó y suspiró con resignación, decepcionado de su propia cobardía, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación e irse de su apartamento como ya era la costumbre.

Cuando William despertó el otro lado de la cama ya estaba helado, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí el cuerpo cálido de su ocasional compañero, no esperaba menos, de cualquier forma; desde la primera vez no había llegado a ser nunca de otro modo, eso era parte de su acuerdo no verbal, ¿cierto?

Se sentó en la cama, sintiendo un leve malestar en su parte baja y teniendo aún presentes en la memoria cada una de las caricias que el otro con inenarrable fogosidad le había obsequiado la noche anterior.

Una vez más sintió como si su corazón fuese estrujado al tiempo que el sentimiento de abandono se instauraba en lo profundo de su pecho; ninguna mañana era tan fría como aquellas en las que despertaba con sólo el recuerdo de sus besos y aún así no estaba cerca de dar con el remedio a ello.

Tomó una ducha larga, esperando que el agua borrara el camino que habían seguido sus manos, se llevara el sabor de sus labios sobre los propios y el aroma de su perfume que sentía impregnado ahora en su cuerpo. Cada vez le costaba un poco más, si bien era versado en el arte del engaño-y especialmente en el autoengaño- le era difícil convencerse de la indiferencia que él mismo clamaba ante los actos del otro, pues bien sabía que ser indiferente a Washington era ya algo imposible para él.

¿Sería esa la única forma en que alguna vez lograría estar a su lado? Se cuestionó con la humeante taza de té entre sus manos, todo indicaba que "sí" era la única respuesta que podría obtener y aunque procuró no prestar atención a ello se sintió dolido. Hizo a un lado el líquido caliente, dejando la taza frente a él en la mesa, y tomó su celular: ni un sólo mensaje de Washington, ni una llamada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un "gracias" de su parte. Una prostituta al menos recibiría un par de dólares.

Quiso escribirle algo, ¿pero qué le diría? No se rebajaría a hacerle saber cuanto le echaba de menos al despertar sin él a su lado, porque estaba convencido-o intentaba convencerse- de que él no lo necesitaba tanto como el virginiano debía necesitarlo a él.

"_Sólo es un americano ingrato"_, porque en la mente de William todo estaba más que claro; estaba seguro de haber dado las muestras suficientes de su afecto hacia George y, en ese escenario, su imaginario planteaba al otro como el villano que despreciaba-aunque en realidad desconocía-sus sentimientos.

Bien, quizá nunca lo había dicho de forma explícita, él aceptaba ese punto, pero le parecía que había sido lo suficientemente obvio como para que el otro al menos no huyera cada mañana; ¿o acaso creía que se acostaba con todos los hombres que se cruzaban en su camino, que se dejaría hacer por cualquiera que le pareciera atractivo, que sólo jugaba?

George William Frederick podría ser muchas cosas, pero tenía aquello muy presente: no era de la clase de persona promiscua que incursiona en más de una relación a la vez.

Quizá era algo arrogante, deliberadamente desesperante e incluso un poco mentiroso en ocasiones, pero si algo le había inculcado su madre desde su tierna infancia-motivada ésta por las infidelidades de su esposo- fueron indeformables y específicos estándares morales. Habían ciertas cosas que nunca haría y la infidelidad era una de ellas, porque a sus ojos lo que tenía con George era algo exclusivo, aunque el estadounidense fuese demasiado lento para notarlo aún.

No quería continuar de esa forma, tendría que abordar a Washington de una manera clara y directa. Su nombre era George William Frederick Hannover y no estaba dispuesto a seguir despertando en una cama vacía después de noches tan placenteras, así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida conseguiría que aquel hombre permaneciera a su lado.

Eran ya las doce de la tarde del sábado, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer y francamente era un tanto masoquista, así que tomó el teléfono y llamó al hombre que no lograba sacar de su cabeza desde que despertó sin él aquella mañana.

—¿Hola? —Washington sonaba algo nervioso, no era usual que William le llamara, ni en general ni mucho menos en días como aquel.

—Georgie, ¿tienes planes para hoy en la noche? —su voz sonó tan jovial como siempre y de haber estado el otro en la misma habitación hubiese podido ver la ufana sonrisa en sus labios. —. ¡Excelente! —exclamó antes de que el otro siquiera le contestara. —. Te espero aquí a las siete en punto, conoces el camino.

Y así, tan pronto como terminó de hablar, cortó la llamada. George suspiró, no esperaba que aquellos repentinos "planes" surgieran; de cualquier modo, él mismo no tenía prevista ninguna otra actividad para esa noche. No pudo evitar los cuestionamientos, no era frecuente que el inglés le pidiera tan repentinamente reunirse y las dudas sólo se acrecentaron cuando el menor pareció evitar a toda costa el contestar sus mensajes durante toda la tarde.

Al tocar la superficie de la puerta con sus nudillos no pudo evitar pensar en cuantas veces había estado justo ahí; llevaba tres años conociendo a William, éste incluso le había dado una copia de la llave hace seis meses-"tener que abrirte la puerta cada vez es agotador", había dicho el británico- y aún así no encontraba un nombre para su peculiar amistad.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que escuchó los pasos apresurados del otro lado de la puerta, después ésta se abrió y se encontró con el par de ojos que estaba acostumbrado a evadir.

No tuvo ni siquiera la oportunidad de emitir una palabra, los brazos del otro se cruzaron detrás de su cuello y el "reclamo" que ya imaginaba que escucharía le interrumpieron.

—Te di una llave para que la usaras —le miraba con reproche mientras lo llevaba hacia el interior del lugar, cerrando la puerta una vez estuvieron ambos dentro del inmueble.

No sabía muy bien qué esperar. En primer lugar, no sabía que estaba esperando al ir a su departamento, tanto las intenciones del otro como las propias le parecían poco claras, desconocidas en realidad. Le había guiado al sofá, sentándose él a su lado tan cerca que casi se podría decir que estaba sobre él en un sentido muy literal.

—¿William, qué sucede? —porque no era normal que lo mirara con tantas ansias, que se quedara callado cuando en su rostro se veía que había algo que quería decir, tampoco lo era la forma en que no apartaba su mano de la suya. Solía mirarlo con superioridad, a veces diversión y durante sus encuentros con deseo y placer; solía decir cuanto tenía en mente, sentía que sus palabras debían ser escuchadas sin importar el lugar o las personas; solía romper aquella clase de contactos superficiales rápidamente.

El silbido de la tetera notificando que el agua ya hervía les salvó de aquel momento de tensión, el británico se levantó rápidamente y Washington sólo alcanzaba a escuchar sus ajetreados movimientos en la cocina; el titintinear de las porcelanas unas contra otras, los pasos de William que iban de un lado a otro y los bajos murmullos de su voz-probablemente reprochandose el haber olvidado hacer algo-. Sonrió levemente casi sin ser consciente, le parecía imposible que aquel que llevaba un par de tazas de lo que podría apostar era té fuera la misma persona que hace tres años no sabía cómo encender una estufa.

No se sentaron lado a lado en la mesa, sino frente a frente, había decidido que todo quedaría aclarado ahí y en ese preciso momento. Sí, en ese preciso instante... Quizá después de agregar algo más de azúcar a su té.

—George —le llamó, consiguiendo que el mayor volcara toda su atención en él por un momento, debía decirlo. —... ¿Más azúcar?

Al final no tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle las palabras que quería mientras estaba frente a frente. _"¡Bravo, George, eres un cobarde!",_ se reprochó el inglés mentalmente. Había invitado a Washington con un sólo propósito: aclarar las cosas entre ellos. Sólo tenía que hacer una cosa y estaba fracasando horriblemente.

Pasaron del té a la cena y de ahí a la sala en donde iniciaron un improvisado "maratón" de películas. El ambiente estaba absolutamente lejos de ser tenso, aún así William no podía evitar sentirse nervioso por el hecho de que aún no se atrevía a decir ni una palabra sobre el tema que tanto ansiaba tocar. En la televisión se veía al Titanic hundirse, justo como estaba haciendo su autorespeto. — George, escucha —habló de repente, volteando a mirarle, reuniendo coraje de donde creía que no quedaba ni un gramo; y sin embargo se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada "preparado". Había estado haciendo un drama en su mente y ni siquiera tenía las palabras que buscaba decirle, se sintió un idiota.

—¿William...? —Iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, no era usual que callara de forma tan repentina después de obtener su atención, no era usual que lo hiciera nunca; mas un par de labios contra los suyos le impidieron formular exitosamente su pregunta.

Al quedarse sin palabras no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que aquello, sólo puso sus manos en las mejillas del mayor y unió sus labios, aquello le daría tiempo para pensar. O eso se suponía, porque una vez la mano del otro pelirrojo se posó en su nuca y aquel superficial contacto labial que había iniciado se volvió en un beso deseoso, su mente volvió al mismo vacío de antes.

Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese tomar la situación entre sus manos, antes de que pudiese alguno ir en contra de los deseos que florecían ante el toque de sus pieles, ya estaban sumidos en lo más profundo del infierno de sus pasiones; sintiéndose en el paraíso a la vez que pecaban de lujuria.

Esa noche el americano notó dos cosas; la primera fue que sin importar dónde empezaran siempre terminaban en la cama del menor, la segunda fue que William siempre le abrazaba después del sexo.

Ambos se encontraban recostados y medio cubiertos en el embrollo de sábanas blancas, no dijeron ni una palabra ni mucho menos hicieron algún movimiento brusco; el británico sólo se limitó a abrazarse a él, sus piernas levemente recogidas y su rostro contra el pecho del otro, pensando en mil cosas y a la vez no centrándose ni en una de ellas.

Terminó pensando en su diferencia de estatura y en que, aunque eran similares, él era unos cuatro centímetros más alto que el otro. Pocas personas llegaban a estar, literalmente, a la altura de William y George era justamente una de aquellas; le hacía sentir menos extraño y le parecía una casualidad por demás conveniente, que incómodo sería robar un beso de los labios del otro si para ello tuviese que hacer una exagerada reverencia con tal de alcanzarlos muy por debajo de su metro noventa y ocho. Y entonces recordó el qué les había reunido aquel día: él mismo, sus emociones aún no declaradas.

Ambos pelirrojos disfrutaban de pasar tiempo al lado del otro más allá del deseo carnal; el europeo estaba convencido de aquello. Sus pláticas eran amenas y fructíferas, tenían algunas cosas en común y aquellos temas en los que diferian totalmente los discutían con calma seguro cada uno de sus opiniones; y cuando no tenían de qué hablar, hablaban de cosas "nimias", escuchaban atentamente el relato del otro sobre su día, las historias de su niñez, la frustración que les causaba una u otra cosa. Y cuando no hablaban, disfrutaban estar juntos aún fuera en silencio, lado a lado viendo una película, en el teatro, o sólo rozando casualmente sus manos por debajo de la mesa en las reuniones con los amigos del uno y del otro. Y William no comprendió entonces el porqué se empeñaban en alejarse.

Las caricias sobre sus hebras rojizas proporcionadas por parte del mayor interrumpieron sus pensamientos; ¿solía hacer eso siempre? Quiso saber, y supo que la respuesta probablemente era "sí", que mientras él dormía Washington jugaba cariñosamente con sus cabellos cada vez. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, permitiéndose disfrutar de aquello por un momento antes de hablar.

—George —le llamó de repente notando como el cuerpo del otro se tensó y el pasar de sus dedos entre sus cabellos se detuvo, el mayor había supuesto que ya se encontraba dormido.

Sintió el pánico recorrerle por entero, no estaba preparado para algo así, se sintió abrumado, aterrado y sólo atinó a dejar salir las primeras palabras que fue capaz de formular. —Debo irme.

Lo anunció a la vez que se deshacía del agarre de los brazos del otro a su alrededor para incorporarse en la cama, tomando aquellas prendas suyas que encontró a su alcance; todo bajo la confundida mirada del menor. Comenzó a vestirse con prisa, como si estuviese llegando tarde a un compromiso importante, "_Es más como si quisiera huir"_, fue lo que pensó el inglés.

Él le siguió, colocándose tras de él en el mullido colchón y abrazandolo por la espalda; apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor y finalmente tuvo el valor para decir las palabras que le habría gustado pronunciar cada noche, o que le habría gustado no tener que pronunciar en absoluto:

—Quédate —aquella petición le tomó por sorpresa, mas William continuó hablando y no vio oportuno interrumpirle. —. Quédate ésta noche, deja de huir y quédate conmigo una sola vez.

El desconcierto en él fue reemplazado por una sonrisa. Dejó de lado la labor de vestirse y volteó para encontrarse con el otro, con su mirada suplicante y su cabellera revuelta; tomó su rostro entre sus manos y notó que jamás había llevado a cabo esa acción con tal dulzura. Le besó con cariño, volviendo a recostarse ambos, abrazados y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos con una silenciosa alegría impregnada.

Esa era la invitación que cada mañana había deseado escuchar, era todo lo que necesitaba para dejar de lado su cobardía y atreverse a descubrir cómo sería ver aquellos orbes abrirse por la mañana. Elegiría quedarse, y si su relación cambiaba tras el siguiente amanecer, estaba seguro de que sería para mejor.


	3. Vals

—¿Aún lo recuerdas, Georgie? —la voz del británico sonó en un murmullo mientras buscaba a tiendas la mano del otro en la cama. —. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que bailamos?

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios a la vez que las memorias volvían a su mente al ritmo de aquel vals. Tenía aquellos recuerdos tan presentes en su psique que casi podía sentirse en aquella pequeña habitación una vez más. Escuchó el sonido distante de ambos pares de pies danzando sobre el suelo de madera mientras en la radio sonaba '_Sobre las Olas'._

—Siempre has sido un gran bailarín...

_Y en aquel idilio nuestro, tan nuestro y tan único, hasta ese momento creía que el baile no era nada más que una actividad pomposa y superficial que sólo se necesitaba entre los caprichos de mi familia y la vida "en las altas esferas sociales"; aquel pensamiento construido durante décadas desde mi primera lección, tú lo cambiaste en una sola noche, en un vals, ¿y aún te parece que exagero con mis halagos?_

"—Nunca te he visto bailar —" _Lo dijiste en cuanto las primeras notas de aquella pieza sonaron e inundaron el silencio de la habitación, no apartaste la vista de los varios papeles en que trabajabas esa noche y que tenías esparcidos por el escritorio. Aún así pude notar desde mi posición cómodamente recostado en la cama, una vez que aparté mi vista del libro entre mis manos, la sonrisa tenue que se había formado en tus labios._

_Lo que siguió debes recordarlo bien, ¿cierto? Un breve intercambio de palabras. Yo y mi opinión de lo estúpido que es el vals, tú atreviendote a cuestionar si es que yo realmente sabía siquiera como bailar una pieza como aquella. Sin duda eres un hombre tan perverso como apuesto e ingenioso; lo noté hasta el día siguiente, tú sólo buscabas provocarme con esa acusación falsa y lo lograste, pues antes de siquiera notarlo ya estábamos discutiendo por quién guiaría aquel bureo improvisado._

"—Si eres tan bueno como dices te será fácil —" _Y con ese simple argumento, pues no te pude ganar con mi carta de "yo soy más alto", lograste justo lo que querías. Y agradezco que lo hicieras, que encontraras la forma de usar mi orgullo en mi contra para algo tan banal en apariencia y que sin embargo permanece hoy tan fresco en mi memoria. ¿Georgie, te lo había dicho? En esa ocasión realmente sentí que andábamos sobre las aguas en calma, un mar que se mecía sereno para nosotros._

_La ligereza de tus pasos, la gracia con que realizaste cada movimiento... Nunca te lo he dicho antes, pero me hiciste sentir torpe en comparación, y avergonzado por haber pensado en un principio que no podría tener nada que aprender de ti en cuanto a un vals se tratase; quizá fueron justo esas dos cosas, aunque más que nada mi orgullo herido, lo que me llevó a no admitir lo grandioso que había sido aquel baile contigo, una experiencia casi religiosa. Un par de minutos en tus brazos y pasé de ser un grácil y majestuoso pavoreal a ser una yegua asustada_. "—Eres un excelente bailarín —_" Dijiste aquello y yo quise golpearte en la cara por ser tú tan diabólicamente perfecto en aquella actividad, tan aparentemente insignificante; pero la voz de mi orgullo sonó primero aceptando tus halagos como si fuesen algo obvio y evité inundarte yo con los miles que mi mente quería lanzar como si fuesen rosas a tu escenario._

—Georgie, es bueno verte de nuevo —recitó las palabras con una sonrisa, con sus ojos ahora grises fijos en el techo de aquella habitación. Amelia, su querida hija, sostenía su mano izquierda con cariño entre las suyas mientras las lágrimas silenciosas descendían por sus mejillas sonrosadas; la menor sonrió un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras ser proferidas por los labios de su amado padre, feliz de que el último de sus pensamientos, y el último de los desvaríos de su enferemedad, le llevaran a un lugar tan alegre como debía ser para él al lado del hombre que tanto amó y cuya partida, hace poco más de veinte años atrás, le había dejado tan desconsolado.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, escuchando como el último suspiro de vida escapaba de aquellos labios que tantas sonrisas le habían obsequiado, y al abrirlos creyó haberle visto como en las memorias de su alegre infancia; con sus cabellos otra vez en un flamante color rojo y sus ojos azules que parecían reflejar lo claro de las aguas vírgenes. Mientras el médico le informaba del inalterable estado de su padre, ella escuchaba un par de pies danzando con gracia al ritmo de un vals en la habitación contigua, alejándose juntos y entre risas a la eternidad en que pertenecían.

Y antes de que la música cesara, escuchó por ultima vez la voz de Washington a unos cuantos metros que le repetía lo que en vida siempre hacía cada vez que alguien comparaba los ojos de William con el mar o el cielo.

_"Son del mismo azul que el Danubio."_

**_.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-._**

**_Datos que nadie pidió:_**

Se dice que George Washington era un gran bailarín y gozaba de demostrarlo.

Originalmente iban a bailar "Danubio Azul"(más que nada por lo que dice el siguiente punto), pero la verdad a mí me gusta más "Sobre las Olas" y así se quedó.

Las aguas del Danubio no son azules, pero se dice que de ese color lo ven las personas enamoradas.

Amelia era la hija favorita de George III, ella murió(probablemente a causa de la porfiria) una década antes que George, pero aquí lo cambié porque sí.


End file.
